Kagome's Heart The Complete Version
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: This is the complete version of Kagome's Heart. It is finished and all chapters are here. PLease, please, please review, I'm not afraid to beg! It is not hard to review, I promise!
1. Where Would You Be?

Hey minna! This will be my first Inuyasha fan fiction that I have ever typed. (To the extreme joy of Ellen. Hi, Ellen!)

I need a good disclaimer...

I do not own many things like a car, house, dog, or even a dog demon so of course I don't own Inuyasha but that plan is still in the works. (Bwahahahahah...)

Enjoy!

Oh and before I forget, this is a songfic so, I do not own the song Where Would You Be by Martina McBride.

Now Enjoy

_I wonder where your heart is,_

'_cause it sure don't feel like it's here._

_Sometimes I think you wish,_

_That I would just disappear._

_Have I got it all wrong?_

_Have I felt this way long?_

_Are you already gone?_

Inuyasha had run to her...again. Every time he tried to show a little of his heart toward Kagome, _she_ would show up. _She_ is Kikyo, Inuyasha's love 50 years ago. Kagome was also her reincarnation. Of course Kagome understood the bond the two had shared but Kikyo had died 50 years ago; all that was left was an empty shell. She knew he still loved Kikyo and she knew he always would and that scared her. She always wondered if maybe there would be room for her in his heart someday.

There was no doubt she loved him, with all her heart. She also knew she despised Kikyo, every time Inuyasha ran off with her, Kagome's hatred grew. But she knew she could not do any thing about it until Inuyasha was ready. So she waited.

She was in her room, trying to occupy her mind with algebra since her exams were drawing nigh but she couldn't shake what had happened from her mind.

_Flashback_

"Let her go, Naraku!" Inuyasha had screamed, pulling tetsuiga from its sheath. He lunged at him but Naraku only sidestepped his attack, like a feather blowing in the wind. His arm only tightened around Kagome's neck as she fought to gain freedom.

"Stupid half-breed! You cannot defeat me..." Naraku sneered. Inuyasha growled under his breath and yet again made another useless lunge. It was hopeless, Kagome had thought until a bright flash came toward Naraku, taking out his entire right side. In shock he dropped Kagome and she painfully landed on the ground from their hovering position.

Kagome knew that power, she herself wielded it and there was only one other person who did as well...Kikyo. Hatred raged inside Kagome's heart and tears flooded down her cheeks. Naraku retreated with a sneering "I'll be back."

Inuyasha looked to Kikyo who then disappeared back into the forest. He then stood up and walked to where Kagome lay in a tangled heap, anguished sobs tearing from her throat. He kneeled beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder, she jerked but then calmed when she sensed who it was. Inuyasha pulled her up to a sitting position and wiped away her tears. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently, almost lovingly? Kagome looked into his eyes as she heard these emotions in his voice, so different from his normal grumpiness.

"Yes." She had managed to choke out as she held his gaze. For a moment his eyes went unmasked and she thought maybe there was hope for love between them but then he spoke again, his wording ripping her heart to shreds.

"I have to go find Kikyo." He stood up and threw one more glance at her before running into the forest where Kikyo had disappeared. Kagome stood up and raced to the well to escape every thing like always.

_End of Flashback_

That scene played through Kagome's mind over and over, each time bringing fresh tears to her eyes...'Why Inuyasha?' was her last thought before she drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

_Do you feel lonely?_

_When you're here by my side?_

_Does the sound of freedom?_

_Echo in your mind?_

_Do you wish you where by yourself?_

_Or that I was someone else?_

_Anyone else..._

_Where would you be? _

_If you weren't here with me_

_Where would you go?_

_If you were single and free_

_Who would you love?_

_Would it be me?_

_Where would you be...?_

Sango and Miroku sat side by side in Kaede's hut discussing the situation between Inuyasha and Kagome. Neither had returned as of yet, which was to be expected since Kagome had to have time to collect her emotions and Inuyasha had to try to resist being drug off to hell with Kikyo. Both of which took time (An: of course).

"I just don't understand why Inuyasha is holding so tightly to his past when he knows he is hurting Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, polishing her boomerang of the places where she so often had hit Miroku.

"Inuyasha and my sister were in love, very much so in fact he wanted to become human to please her." Kaede explained gently, rubbing Kilala's back. Sango looked down understandingly. Miroku inched closer to Sango has he talked.

"I understand Inuyasha's feeling, I myself have feelings for someone..." THWACK! A bump formed on the back of his head from Sango's boomerang. "Love is so hard to cope with." He said before moving away from Sango.

"Give them another hour or two, they'll come around..." Kaede stated, secretly hoping she was right.

_I don't wanna hold you back_

_No I don't wanna slow you down_

_I don't wanna make you feel_

_Like you are tied up and bound_

'_Cause that's not what love's about_

_If there's no chance we can work it out_

_Tell me now_

_Oh, tell me tell me now..._

Inuyasha followed Kikyo through the woods until they reached the God tree where she stopped and turned around to face him. He stopped within a few feet of her, a strange play of emotions on his face. "Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked an angry edge in his voice.

"You would have died..." Kikyo started but was cut off by Inuyasha's annoyed voice piercing through her words.

"Of course, then you couldn't have dragged me to hell yourself." Kikyo had a look of hurt on her face.

"Inuyasha, I didn't want you to get hurt. I...I love you..." Kikyo said looking down, a blush crawling up her cheeks. Inuyasha, previously angry, was now stunned. "I know you hate me Inuyasha but..." she was again cut off this time by his lips on hers and she closed her eyes savoring the passionate kiss before she started to drag him down to hell.

Kagome woke up, rested and ready to face Inuyasha again. She dressed in her routine school uniform and stocked up on supplies. She then jumped through the well, unaware of what faced her on the other side.

Kagome climbed out of the well, first throwing the bag over the edge before jumping up herself. She started the short walk through the forest to the village. On her way though, she noticed a strange presence. Kikyo. She followed the pull and found herself on the trail to the God tree. As she rounded a huge tree she stopped, gasping at what she saw. Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo! Her mind was swamped with incoherent thoughts as she watched them together.

Soon one thought became clear. Go home. He does not want you here, he wants Kikyo. Her feet followed her mind, taking her back to the well. She tripped and fell before it but did not try to get up, she lay there and cried. "No, no, NOOOO!" Her voice resounded through the trees, filled with despair.

_Have I become the enemy?_

_Is it hard to be yourself?_

_In my company_

_Where would you be...?_

The End

**Dodges rotten tomatoes** I know I know! What a place to end a story but there will be a part two sometime so just be patient. **Avoids venomous stares from Inuyasha and Kagome** I will get Inuyasha and Kagome together and Kikyo will die. Ellen, please don't hurt me! GOMEN NASAI!


	2. To Hell and Back

Hey again! I am back with part** two** of my Inu fan-fic. In part one I forgot to mention the title. The story itself is called Kagome's Heart, part one is called Where Would You Be. And now here is part two!

**To Hell and Back**

Inuyasha's head jerked up as he heard Kagome's screams pierce the stillness around him. His hand instantly flew to his waist for tetsuiga and on impulse he started to fly off to find what was harming her.

"What is it?" Kikyo's voice pierced through his musings. He stopped short, his passionate kiss with Kikyo haunting his lips at the sound of her voice. "Inuyasha, stay with me, love." He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she laid her head against his back.

"I can't, she is in trouble." He said flatly, staring into the darkened forest. Kikyo's calm gaze turned hard and unreadable as he continued. "She could be hurt or worse." He started to pull away but she held tightly. "Let me go, Kikyo!" He demanded, trying to loosen himself from her grip. He felt himself start to sink and gasped. "What are you doing!"

"I don't want to be by myself, come Inuyasha. You promised you would not leave me." Kikyo hissed as fire whipped around them. The heat seared Inuyasha's face but his kimono's magic kept him from being burned.

Inuyasha thrashed about wildly but her nails only dug into his skin through his kimono. "I have to get to her..." He whispered, tears pricking the edges of his eyelids.

"Come with me." Kikyo cooed and then the ground broke beneath them and they were thrown into hell with Kagome's name on Inuyasha's tongue.

As Kagome's tears subsided, she got herself up and dusted the dirt from her uniform. She bit her tongue as more tears swelled up when she saw the shikon jewel shards, the memory of how she obtained each one bringing a longing for things to be as they were.

She sat on the edge of the well, staring into the shadows. Suddenly she heard her name being called from within the forest. She stood up quickly; it had been Inuyasha's voice. At least that's what her irrational mind screamed, her rational mind was saying quite calmly that Inuyasha had no need for her and she should just go home. Kagome, being a sensible girl, jumped through the well, emotionally drained and scared that it had been Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fell through flames and heat until he reached baked earth where he landed with a thud. Kikyo floated down beside him, a look of triumph in her eyes. Flames licked her face but she did not flinch as it left a burn. "You have fulfilled your promise, you came with me. Thank you." Kikyo said. Inuyasha looked stumped. How could she be so evil one moment and then change her attitude toward gratitude the next.

He didn't know how to respond to her until finally a nervous reply crossed his lips. "Y-You're welcome."

She giggled at his confusion and closed the three feet that separated them. "Hell isn't that bad, if you spend your time the right way." Once again she kissed him passionately, her lips burned like fire but he did not pull away. He knew he should have but could not find the strength. Suddenly, an image passed through his mind. Kagome. One after the other he saw her, laughing, sleeping, slapping Miroku, petting Kilala, jumping through the well, crying, smiling. His mind spun with her and finally realization dawned on him like a new morning.

'I love Kagome.' His mind said. A shiver ran through and he pulled away from Kikyo. He took a step back, his eyes locked with hers. "Kikyo, I don't love you any more. I love Kagome." He took another step back.

"Inuyasha, you promised me you would come with me because you did this to me. You killed me. I did not choose to die, you chose for me. You made a promise and you must keep your word." Kikyo spat venomously, her words stinging Inuyasha's heart but he carried on.

"That was the past and my love for you died the day you did. The day you didn't trust me. You think you were the only one betrayed that day but no. I was to. I made that promise fifty years ago because I thought it was my entire fault. Kagome helped me see the truth. She shined a light in my heart. A light your evil hands will never again hold." He replied, his voice an ocean of calm. Kikyo's eyes dimmed with tears that she could not shed, would not shed. Her hands appeared before her and before Inuyasha was aware of any harm, he was pushed into the lake of fire.

dodges sharp pointy objects Don't you just hate me... I love cliff hangers; it always leaves people begging for more. dodges ax I know Ellen just loves me right now. Inuyasha could die! gasp Ah well, more next time or I could end it here... gets knocked in the head with frying pan Ok, never mind, back next time. passes out


	3. Hope Waits

Hello, I'm back again with part 3 of Kagome's Heart. I hope you will enjoy this, maybe it will be the end, maybe not. Well, here you go!

**Hope Waits**

"That was the past and my love for you died the day you did. The day you didn't trust me. You think you were the only one betrayed that day but no. I was to. I made that promise fifty years ago because I thought it was my entire fault. Kagome helped me see the truth. She shined a light in my heart. A light your evil hands will never again hold." He replied, his voice an ocean of calm. Kikyo's eyes dimmed with tears that she could not shed, would not shed. Her hands appeared before her and before Inuyasha was aware of any harm, he was pushed into the lake of fire.

Kagome bolted awake, sweat was pouring down her face and she was so thirsty! She walked over to her thermostat to check the heat, but it was set at 58 degrees. 'Maybe there was a heat wave.' She reasoned to herself, walking out onto her small balcony. There the thermometer read 46 degrees. She saw her breath quicken in the cold air.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered, fear clutching at her heart. She quickly spun on her heel back into her room. She ran past her bag that she used to take with her to the feudal era, but something halted her on her way out. She turned around to see a small circle glowing on the bag. "The shikon shards!" she gasped. She had forgotten all about them when she jumped into the well, but they had been on her mind. "How could I not take them back, the whole past is in serious trouble if I don't!" She exclaimed!

She quickly threw on her school uniform and reached for the shards, they immediately warmed her hands. She threw on her shoes and jumped out of her window. She practically flew to the well, but soon realized her reaction and forced herself to slow down. 'I am NOT excited to see Inuyasha!' she forced herself to think.

She calmly slid down the well. Her heart pounded in her chest against her express wishes to stay calm. "He loves Kikyo not you, so there is no reason to get excited!" Kagome reasoned with herself. As she climbed out of the well, immediately she noticed that something was wrong and when she walked through the forest she realized what was wrong. She ran to the tree where she found Inuyasha and there jagged rocks struck out from the earth and heat seared the surrounding trees. It was a Demon Hole.

Kagome ran to its entrance and looked down into the fiery hole. "Kikyo." she whispered.

Kagome took a deep breath and then jumped into the flaming inferno. She landed with a thud on the hot ground. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, her eyes scanning the surrounding area.

A shadow appeared in the flame before her and Kikyo stepped out. "You won't find him here." Kikyo whispered. "No one will find him ever again! He is gone and if you were smart, you would leave to..."

Kagome growled under her breath. "What have you done to him! Where is he! TELL ME WITCH!" Kagome screamed lunging at Kikyo's neck.

Kikyo easily dodged Kagome's attack and then grabbed Kagome's shirt and jerked her back. Kagome grunted in pain. The last thing she remembered was Kikyo's evil cackle before she blacked out.

I know this was very evil of me because it took me so long to post and I just leave you off on a cliffhanger but I have to keep you coming back for more right? **Dodges evil glares and sharp objects.** Okay I get it; I will get these chapters out sooner. (I think?) Hey! I'm a very busy person! I got a new game!


	4. An Attempted Escape

OKAY! After much demand (actually, no one has asked), here is the fourth part of Kagome's Heart! Is this the end? Will both of our favorite heroes die? Find out in...An Attempted Escape!

All around Inuyasha, he could feel heat. Burning. Licking at his flesh. Trying to eat away at his skin like the evil he felt emitting from Kikyo's heart. She now hated him with a stronger passion than before. At this knowledge, he felt his heart rip in two. She was evil now but, no matter what, he would always love her in the special way. She was his first true love and would always hold a place in his heart.

Tears escaped from beneath Inuyasha's closed eyelids. Hot, salty tears that burned trails down his cheeks. He loved Kikyo, but he loved Kagome with the part of his heart that was eternal.

Seeing her hurt was the worst thing that Inuyasha had ever seen and caused him more pain than the deepest wound. He felt his fists tighten in emotional pain. "Ka...Kagome, I love you." he whispered. At his voice, the flames immediately jumped away from him, dropping him onto the hot, hard earth.

Kagome was lost in darkness. All alone. She felt calm, like nothing in the world could hurt her ever again.

"Kagome."

"Who was that?" Kagome called. That voice sounded so familiar. So comforting. Like a sweet dream she had once heard.

"Kagome, I love you." At those words, she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She crashed back into reality. Her head spun and ached, like something had hit her really hard. Then she remembered that Kikyo had bent her spine in the most uncomfortable way.

Kagome stood up unsteadily. "Inuyasha, where are you?" she whispered. She slowly walked by the puddles of fire. "Inuyasha!" she called, searching desperately.

"Kagome?" she heard a weak voice call.

"Inu...Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome called again.

"I'm over here!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned a corner and saw Inuyasha wearily perched up against a dirt wall. Kagome ran to him but stopped short when she saw his arms and hands were burned badly.

"Inuyasha, you're hurt!" Kagome exclaimed, running to him again.

"It's nothing. Just a little burn. We have to get out of here now!" Inuyasha said sternly. He grabbed Kagome's hand, wincing a little in pain. He began to lead her away, down through the paths that lead back to the demon hole entrance.

Kagome begged to the high God to let them escape without Kikyo finding them, but as soon as they began to exit the lair, Kikyo appeared before them.

"You can't escape so easily." Kikyo sneered.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha barked.

I'm so sorry but I had to do it! Bad me! Evil me! **–**dodges frying pans- Okay, maybe I will finish it in part 5...maybe.


	5. Don't You Get It?

HeeHee, should I run or what...? I know I have not updated but, I've been very busy-like... Sure, anyway, I'm back now and here is the fifth-part to...what was this story called again? (Just pulling your leg!) Kagome's Heart!

Kagome's Heart

Part 5: "Don't You Get It?"

Kagome begged to the high God to let them escape without Kikyo finding them, but as soon as they began to exit the lair, Kikyo appeared before them.

"You can't escape so easily." Kikyo sneered.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha barked.

"Never!" Kikyo growled hoarsely

Inuyasha bared his teeth and hissed, "Kikyo, just leave me alone! I don't love you any more! Don't you get it! I want you out of my life...FOREVER!"

Kikyo's eyes took on a stunned look and for a moment she let her guard down. It was long enough for Inuyasha to attack fully at her. His claws dragged across her cheek, leaving huge marks behind. Kikyo fell heavily to the ground.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran with her to the deep security of the dark woods.

When they stopped, Kagome sighed and slumped to the ground tiredly. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Kagome nodded slowly.

"I was just thinking about Kikyo." Kagome whispered putting her hand against her head.

"Why would you want to think about her?" Inuyasha asked, disgusted. Kagome shot him a nasty look.

I have good reason to think about her!" Kagome snapped, standing up. "I am her reincarnation, in case you have forgotten! And..." the last part was whispered softly. "Our hearts are the same."

"What are you talking about, baka!" Inuyasha barked.

"I said mine and Kikyo's hearts are the same, and they are! We both love you, Inuyasha; we would both do anything for you. Don't you get it? The only difference between us is that she is dead..." Kagome sunk to her knees crying loudly.

Inuyasha stood stunned, not used to these kinds of outbursts. He did not know how to comfort her. "Kagome, you're not like Kikyo. You are better than Kikyo."

"But..." Kagome stammered. Inuyasha cut her off by sinking to his knees and grabbing her hands.

"No buts, Kagome. You are lighter, purer. Kagome you are good! Kikyo is evil; she has been since Naraku corrupted her. There is nothing we can do but put her evilness to rest." Inuyasha kissed Kagome's hands and then kissed her tears away. "Kagome, I..." he was cut off by a high-pitched cackle.

"Don't tell me you believe him, Kagome? That's the way he makes girls like us fall hard. Do you really want to be like me? Don't you get it? He only loves himself..." Kikyo stated faltering as tears tried to force through her human shell.

Inuyasha growled at her. "Shut up, Kikyo!" Kikyo only laughed at him.

"Kikyo...stop it!" Kagome said standing up. "I know Inuyasha! He is not like that! Can't you see it, Kikyo? Don't you get it? He loved you...once. You loved him just as much, but then Naraku appeared and corrupted you! Kikyo, come back...home."

Kikyo started to cackle again but then stopped short. Her eyes took on a purple hue and her body began to glow a silvery white. Inuyasha stared in awe at the awesome spectacle.

He then looked to Kagome and saw she also was glowing! Inuyasha gasped as he tried to get her to snap out of it. "Kagome! Are you okay? Kagome, don't leave me! Don't you get it? I love you." A tear leaked from the corner of his eye and fell onto Kagome's cheek.

The glow than dissipated and Kagome fell limply into Inuyasha's arms.

Kikyo's body than began to turn to dust and blow away, back to its original home.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she called out weakly for Inuyasha.

"I'm here, Kagome. I'm here." Inuyasha whispered to her, holding her closely.

"She's gone Inuyasha. Her spirit is in me. I am fully her reincarnation. Do you still love me?" Kagome asked, tears falling from her eyes.

Inuyasha laughed a little. "Don't you get it? I love your heart." Kagome smiled at him and their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss.

"Well, well." A voice said from the bushes, followed by a sound of a frisbee hitting someone on the head.

I'M FINISHED! Okay, see I told you I would finish it. Did you see how I used "Don't you get it?" so much in the chapter? That was the chapter title, remember. Does anyone know who was in the bushes? Let me give you a hint, pervert. That's right! It was Miroku with Sango not far behind, ready to give out a beating or two! Well, I must go now, Happy Valentine's Day and God Bless y'all!


End file.
